Enough for Now
by YouAreBeforeEverything
Summary: My take on what happened after the mission Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane. J/B. Light language


**Just a little J/B to get me through the week. Make up whatever backstory you choose. Personally, I like the AU where he's fighting for his own freedom. **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The sun blazed down in the godforsaken outskirts of Tumbleweed. John led Norman Deek, Williamson's right hand man, to the trade off point just outside of Tumbleweed's main gate. Despite a gun pointing at his back, Deek ran his mouth.

"I'm sure it's been nice for the boys to have a whore to play with…" John felt his lip curl up in anger, but refused to say anything.

Deek waited for Marston to respond. When he didn't, the gang member lightly commented, "I hear those rancher girls like it in the rear." Deek laughed when John shoved him forward. "Maybe she won't want to go home, she's been fucked so good."

Luckily for Deek, they reached the exchange point. "Get these ropes off me, boys!" He yelled at the three other gang members lined up at the entrance to Tumbleweed. There was no sign of Miss MacFarlane.

John aimed his revolver at Deek's head, "Where's Bonnie? I thought we had a deal?"

"Well you thought wrong," The man in the center cockily replied, "We don't make deals with the law." The man raised his gun and quickly shot Deek in the forehead. As Deek's body fell, John swiftly shot the three men down.

"It's a trap! Take cover!" The Marshall yelled.

A bullet hit the ground by his foot. The outlaw looked around and saw another gang member on the roof of the church. The Marshall took him out with his rifle.

"John, you've got to get to Bonnie before they kill her."

John dodged bullets as he ran towards an abandoned wagon inside the town. "Where is she, you bastards?" Dirt floated in the air and it was all he could taste. He took out the gang members as they peaked up from cover to shoot his running form.

"Let her go or I'll kill every last one of you!" He warned. When he reached his safe point, the ex-outlaw took out several shooters as they ran out of the abandoned buildings. "Where's Bonnie, you sons of bitches?"

Just when the Marshal arrived to give him cover, a laugh rang out across the small town. John peaked around the wagon to see Bonnie with a noose around her neck, standing on a stool. The man laughed again and kicked the stool from underneath her. She struggled for breath. He flew into action at the sight.

"She ain't involved in this!" John snarled and took out his repeater.

As he ran towards the hanging post, he shot the man dead. A bullet hit him in the shoulder, but the ex-outlaw kept going. Luckily Marshall and the Deputies took out the remaining criminals out of range of John's repeater. Finally, John reached the struggling rancher woman.

He took out his knife and quickly sawed through the rope just above the noose. She fell to her knees, took a deep breath and coughed. The violent coughs made it hard for John to cut the ropes away from her hands and the noose from around her neck.

As her coughing somewhat calmed, she tried to stand. "Bonnie, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. It was a stupid question, she didn't look alright. He put away the knife and then helped her to her feet; wincing in pain as he moved his sore shoulder. When he released her arm, she wobbled to one side, so he kept a steadying hand on her hip and stood ready to catch her.

She put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm fine now, Mr. Marston."

He reluctantly let his hand fall back to his side. She stood up straighter, still out of breath and coughing. "Thank you, thank you." More coughing, "What the hell took you so long, you stupid man?"

"Well you weren't exactly helping me."

She stumbled away from him. "If you think I'm goin' to lower myself by makin' a joke about being all tied up, you've got another thing comin'. Come on."

The Marshall rode up on his horse, John's stallion in tow. "John, take Bonnie to Doctor Johnson in Armadillo. Me and the boys are gonna check for survivors."

"Yes sir." The ex-outlaw responded. He climbed up on the horse. After steadying the animal, he held his hands out to Bonnie. He lifted her, side-saddle, onto the back of the horse; his shoulder momentarily on fire. He waited until she grabbed onto his shirt to spur the horse.

"Hang on Miss." He urged as the horse took off through the town. She realized he was going to get her to safety as quick as he could, so she wrapped her arms around his middle. Tiredly, she rested her head against his back. The contact left him feeling inappropriate. Yet he could hardly ask her to sit properly, the least he could offer her was comfort.

They were about halfway to Armadillo when he felt her arms tighten around him. Just as he was going to ask what was wrong, he felt her shoulders shaking against him. Her quiet sobs brought on a wave of guilt. His presence around MacFarlane Ranch led up to this attack. If she had let him die, all those weeks ago, she wouldn't have been subject to that torture. For a while, John considered stopping the horse to try to calm her. Yet he doubted Bonnie would appreciate his efforts. She was a tough and stubborn woman, probably hell bent on showing no weakness. Her emotional state didn't last long, thankfully.

As soon as her frame stopped shaking, he asked, "You okay Miss?"

"Just fine, Mr. Marston." She replied curtly. "Nearly hanging got me a little shook up, but I'm right as rain."

John put a hand on one of her arms around his middle. "No one will touch you again, Bonnie." He sounded determined.

The ride to Armadillo took an hour, since his horse was not used to the extra weight of another person. When they finally reached the town, he slowed his horse to a trot and guided them towards Dr. Johnson's office. He instantly missed the contact when she lifted her head to look around. Several towns people looked at them worriedly, a couple drunken men had the audacity to cat call at her frayed clothing. John glared back at the Saloon.

He stopped just outside of the Doctor's office. Bonnie hopped down, not even waiting for his help. He jumped down after her and hitched his horse to the post. He looked over at the Marshall's office and noticed Drew's horse was missing. He must've gone to tend to the ranch. He shrugged and turned his attention back to Bonnie.

John waited for her to make a joke about how she saved his life by bringing him here so many weeks ago, but she never did. Instead she limped straight over to the door and pushed it open harshly. He followed her inside.

"Miss Bonnie?" Dr. Johnson looked at her worriedly. "Sit over there child." The Doctor pointed to the old cot in the corner of his office. She took a seat as he dug through his medical bag. John took a seat in the chair next to the door. Finally, he saw the extent of her damage.

She looked terrible. Both eyes were blackened, there were several cuts on her face, her lips looked swollen. God damn, what had they done to her? John took in the rest of her appearance and felt he should look away. They had stripped her of her vest and her shirt was ripped nearly all the way open, leaving her corset in view. There were more cuts along her exposed chest. The blood stains stood out on her ripped white shirt.

The ex-outlaw felt his temper ignite. A snarl almost ripped through him as he noticed her belt was undone. Dr. Johnson kneeled down in front of her with his bag beside him.

"Bonnie, do you have any deep cuts?" He asked as he took out a bottle of medicine for her to take.

"No sir." She answered, "They were threatenin' to slit my throat, but most of the cuts were from me resisting them." She grabbed the bottle from the man and gulped it down.

The Doctor nodded solemnly and turned towards John. "Mr. Marston, if you'd be so kind as to step out for a moment."

Bonnie looked over at the man who she had come to adore. He had this furious look on his face. Granted, he always looked angry, but this look almost scared her. She noticed how, as they made eye contact, his expression softened faintly. He tipped his hat at her and walked out of the office.

John was completely consumed by the need to protect her, but he couldn't argue with the Doctor. He stood just outside the door, leaning against the frame of the office. He turned his head so it looked like he was looking at the old jailhouse, but he could also hear every word that was being said.

"Which gang was this?" Johnson asked. John heard the bed creak.

"Bill Williamson's. No good bastards."

A pause. "Miss MacFarlane… Did they rape you?"

John closed his eyes and strained to hear her answer. He heard a faint, but definite "No." He sighed in relief. "Of course they told me they would, but I fought back. This one guy didn't take too kindly to my leg kickin' him in the balls. His buddies punched me a couple times and then they left me alone for a while."

The ex-criminal grinned proudly. Even surrounded by ornery men she wasn't scared.

"That is a relief Miss Bonnie. Here's one more round of medicine for tomorrow."

He heard them moving around. John walked away from the door to stand by his horse. The sun was blocked off by a couple clouds, so the town turned a nice, cool temperature. As the door opened, he saw she had tried to straighten up her shirt. Since most of the buttons were gone, the effort helped little. John took off his bandolier, rifle and then his duster coat. He shook the clothing before handing it to Bonnie.

"Here Miss."

She took the old coat from him, "Thank you, John. Don't know why it took so long for you to get your manners." After the light joke, he smiled because he knew she'd be okay. He shrugged the bandolier and rifle back on.

The coat seemed to swallow her figure. The tail end almost hit the floor of the porch. She looked goofy as she tried to roll up the sleeves so her hands were free. His hard demeanor vanished as he watched her; a pleasant feeling overcame him as his mind went elsewhere. She hadn't refused to wear his coat, which was almost a courting gesture. He unhitched his horse, trying to ward back those thoughts.

"Ready to go home Miss MacFarlane?" He asked as he seated himself on his horse.

Bonnie nodded tiredly, "Can't wait." His hands reached for hers, and soon she was back on the horse behind him. Her arms wrapped around his middle again. The horse soon galloped its way towards the ranch.

"Don't worry Miss. I'll have you home shortly."

John spurred his tired horse faster as they climbed the ridge. A couple deer grazed in the outskirts of the ranch. The scenery blurred around them. Soon they passed Worthington Ranch. At least their barn wasn't on fire, that he could see anyway. Normally when he entered the archway of MacFarlane ranch, he would slow to a trot. Not now.

"Watch out!" He yelled as a ranch hand tried to cross the road with a hay bale meant for the horses.

"John! Don't run over my workers. I still need them." Bonnie scolded, throwing a wave to her ranch-hand.

He shrugged and finally stopped in front of her house. "I didn't hit him. Home sweet home, Miss MacFarlane." He helped the woman off the horse just as her father rushed out the door.

"Bonnie! Thank God! Are you okay?" Drew MacFarlane swiftly joined his daughter, bringing her in for a hug.

"Yeah, Daddy. Thanks to John." The older man released his daughter and turned to the ex-outlaw. "Thank you Mr. Marston. We're in your debt."

The man shrugged, "No sir. I said I'd get her back for you." He yanked his horse's reins to steer it towards the foreman's office.

"Join us for dinner, Mr. Marston." It was more a demand than a request.

"Yes sir." He answered with a nod. He rode over to the hitching post and let his horse rest. He pet the loyal animal and began walking towards his shack. Ranch hands were running everywhere, yet each one took the time to greet him.

He watched as Amos rushed over to him from down the road. Judging from all the feathers on his shirt John guessed he'd been down in the chicken coop. "Marston! Did you find Miss Bonnie?"

John raised an eyebrow at the ranch hand's informality, but after a pause answered him. "Yeah, she's with her father."

The mustachioed man reached over and grabbed the ex-outlaw's hand and shook it profusely. "Good. Wonderful. God, I was worried. Thank ya sir!" And ran towards the house.

"Amos!" He yelled, making the ranch-hand stop. "Don't you think you should leave them be for a while?"

Amos waved a hand in dismissal and continued to the house. John sighed, "Well alright." His eyes watched the mustachioed man make his way over to the MacFarlane's. The excitable man hopped the fence around the MacFarlane's house and, strangely, walked calmly to the door. John rolled his eyes and watched as the man stumbled up the step and barged into the house.

The outlaw continued to his shack for a nap. He could get at least two hours of sleep, if these ranch-hands stop congratulating him.

* * *

Stepping out of the shack with a yawn, John Marston noticed the descending sun. He made his way to MacFarlane's. The yellow sky, marred only with a couple clouds, cast his shadow. As he neared the house, he could smell food, and hoped Bonnie hadn't been cooking after her traumatic day.

John opened the door, looking about the house. Drew and his daughter were seated in the living room. The older man turned as John stood in the doorway. "Mr. Marston! Come in boy." He closed the door behind him, took off his hat, and walked towards the MacFarlane's. Bonnie had changed and cleaned up. She still looked rough, but a lot better.

"Good evening Mr. MacFarlane." A firm handshake and pat on the back.

"How are you feeling, Miss MacFarlane?" The bounty hunter asked as he walked towards the couch.

She shrugged, "No need to fuss over me." She smirked to reassure the man, then pointed at him as she remembered something. "Your coat, Mr. Marston, is hanging over by the door. Thank you."

"Any decent man woulda done the same."

Footsteps echoed from the kitchen. John turned towards the noise, hand at his hip.

Drew laughed and slapped the man on the shoulder. "No need to worry, boy. Just Miss Millicent cooking dinner for us." John nodded and relaxed his posture. "Didn't want Bonnie here to tucker herself out."

"I'm fine, Pa." Bonnie answered stubbornly.

"No offence, ma'am, but you look a little worse for wear."

She crossed her arms over her chest, just as she was going to retort a voice called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready y'all!"

John laughed at the glare of annoyance in Bonnie's eyes. She smacked him lightly on the chest, "Stop your cackling Mr. Marston. Dinner's getting cold."

"Of course. After you ma'am." He motioned for her to take the lead. Drew watched the exchanges with a knowing smile on his face; the two got along really well. Their bickering was akin to an old married couple. Marston finally released his sights from Bonnie and motioned for Drew to follow. Once everyone was in the kitchen, they all took their seats. Millicent curtsied out with the excuse that her husband would be wanting food as well. Drew thanked her, paid her a couple dollars, and then let supper begin.

John waited for the MacFarlane's to take their place at the table. Drew sat at the end of the table; being the man of the household, this was expected. Bonnie laid her plate to the left of Drew. So the outlaw shrugged and pulled out the chair across from her, on the right side of Mr. MacFarlane.

After a round of passing plates, an easy conversation started.

"Never in all my life, would I have thought I'd have to be forever grateful for a government agent." Drew said, amused. "You saved my daughter, and you've saved this ranch from ruin." He took a sip of water.

John finished chewing a bite of chicken before saying, "Only repaying kindness, Mr. MacFarlane."

"Well now, if you're ever in need of help. I know we're just a couple of ranchers, but we'd be more than willing to help."

"Thank you sir." John said, trying to show his admiration towards the MacFarlane's. Once he got a nod back from the older gentleman, he began eating again.

"Nice of Amos to stop by to see about you, Bonnie." Mr. MacFarlane teased lightly. He watched his daughter get riled up.

Bonnie shook her head side to side, as she chewed, and set her fork down. "Pa, that man has less sense than a doorknob." John chuckled lightly.

"He a suitor?" The bounty hunter asked, smiling amusedly.

"No."

Drew spoke up, "Amos calls on her every other day, Mr. Marston."

John raised an eyebrow at the rancher-woman. "So Miss, you just going to deny your suitor exists?"

"I have every other one." She replied. He noticed how her blackened eyes crinkled up from amusement. The bounty hunter's heart fluttered to life for a quick moment. He couldn't help but be amazed at her strength. A kidnapping, a brutal beating, an almost hanging and she still finds a way to joke around, to smile so kindly.

"You're a wonder Miss." He joked as they gazed at each other.

Drew let them have their moment. He considered cracking a joke about the two, but he held his tongue. His daughter would swoon at any accusation of romance with the bounty hunter. However, Drew doubted John would appreciate it. The boy would have to figure out his feelings on his own time. Until then he knew they'd continue the dance- insults and jokes, hidden feelings, and loving glances.


End file.
